


Sasha's Takayamachii, Yamachii, and Takachii musings

by Pashapasta



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, Some are Yamachii or takachii solely, To specific some fics are poly ot3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 10,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pashapasta/pseuds/Pashapasta
Summary: Just my Takayamachii and occasional Yamachii and Takachii writings.Edit: i moved some of my writing from "Sasha's shitty fic collection" to here because instead of just being about Takayamachii, this is gonna be for both my Yamachii and Takachii.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya/Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke, Several side pairings - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Haven't you ever heard of a poly relationship?

Chinen has two boyfriends, two boyfriends whom love him just as much as they love each other. Chinen just wishes people would stop thinking Yamada or Takaki are cheating on him. Would stop referring to him like he's the poor stupid other woman who doesn't know she's being cheated on.

♡ 

"um, Chinen-senpai?" a girl with her hair pulled into pigtails, whose name he can't for the life of him remember, calls out to him as his packing his books into his bag to leave. "yes?" he asks, confused and kinda in a hurry to see his boyfriends for a quickie in between breaks. "i w-w-wanted to tell you that Y-Yamada-senpai is c-c-cheating on you with T-T-Takaki-senpai" she stutters out, with obvious pity in her voice.

It takes every fiber of Chinen's being not to laugh at her, "Yamada's not cheating on me, we're bo-" she cuts him off. "look at this!" she shoves her phone in his face, on her screen is a rather high quality picture of his boyfriends making out against one of the walls in what Chinen knows to be one of the dance practice rooms.

All Chinen can think about is how he could be in the middle of that, with Yuya's tongue in his mouth and Ryosuke's mouth on his neck. If it weren't for the fact that nobody can seem to comprehend that all three of them are dating, quite happily too.

"listen, I appreciate the concern but-" he gets cut off again, this time by the bell ringing, signifying that break is over, and honestly, Chinen's kinda pissed. Rather than even trying to explain to this idiot of a girl, Chinen turns on his heel and leaves. as Chinen walks to his next class, he hopes that by lunch he'll have a chance to see his boyfriends without getting stopped by incredibly clueless people and their entirely misplaced concerns.

♡ 

Yamada's kinda confused, every girl that sees or walks past him, glares at him like he's kicked their puppy. The glares increase when he meets up with Yuya during break, and Yamada has no idea what's happening. "Yuyan, do you know why every girl in a five foot radius is glaring at me?",he asks genuinely confused.

"no idea", Yuya replies equally as confused, Yamada sighs choosing instead to lean up and press a kiss to Yuya's lips. Just as Yuya's hand is about to slide into his hair, someone loudly clears their throat. Yamada pulls away to look, and sees a group of girls standing in front of where he and Yuya are standing.

"can we help you?" Yamada asks, entirely confused. "I can't believe you would cheat on Chinen, that's low even for you, Yamada-san" the girl, who is seemingly leading the group states. And if he and Yuya weren't confused before they definitely are now, "what are you talking about?" Yuya asks.

♡ 

the girl turns her glare on Takaki, and hisses,"Yamada already has a boyfriend" and Takaki looks at her like she's grown another head, "I know" he replies "we're all d-" she cuts him off, "so you knew he had a boyfriend, and you still went out with him anyway!" she raises her voice, gathering even more of a crowd.

Takaki looks at Ryosuke, Ryosuke looks back at him, and they're laughing. Ryosuke's laughing so hard he starts to lean against Takaki, which only seems to piss the group of girls off more.

the lead girl opens her mouth to start saying something, when a younger girl, with her hair pulled into pigtails runs up. "I showed Chinen-senpai the picture, he didn't say anything, just turned and walked away" she pants out, out of breath like she had run here, which given the sweat starting to form on her forehead, she probably had.

"What picture?" Ryosuke ask, and suddenly there's a phone thrust into their faces. the picture is of him and Ryosuke making out in a practice room. Takaki is about to explain, when Yuri's voice rings out, "RYOSUKE ISN'T CHEATING ON ME, I'M DATING YUYA TOO! HAVE YOU IDIOTS NEVER HEARD OF POLYGAMY! "

♡ 

That shut the annoying guy attempting to hit on him right up, Chinen looks around eyes landing on Ryosuke and Yuya immediately. he stroms up to them, standing in between before shouting, "SINCE YOU DON'T SEEM TO WANT TO BELIEVE THAT WE'RE ALL DATING" he lifts his shirt, revealing the hand shaped bruises, the perfect match to Yuya's, on his hips. he grabs Yuya's hand and presses it against one of the bruises, showing how it matches perfectly.

Then he rolls the legs of his sweatpants up, revealing another set of hand shaped bruises on his thighs, reaching over to grab Ryosuke's hand to press it against the one of the bruises on his thighs, once again having it match perfectly, this time to Ryosuke's hand.

"now if you could all place you're worry somewhere else and leaves us alone that'd be great!" Chinen finishes.

♡ 

silence. absolute silence. "oh" pigtail girl says, she flushes, obviously embarrassed, "i'm sorry" she apologizes. and jesus christ Chinen, Takaki, and Yamada are surrounded by idiots who don't know how to ask questions before spreading rumors.


	2. He's ours

Yamada and Takaki genuinely can't believe that some people still try to hit on Yuri, like the two of them don't jump him every chance they get, like Yuri isn't constantly covered in their marks.

Like Takaki and Yamada don't look at him like he's hung all the stars in the sky.

♡

Yuri's a dancer, a good one, both Yuya and Ryosuke know this. Having been in many uncomfortable situations, where watching Yuri's hips move, alone, has gotten them hard and wanting. Unfortunately countless others also know this, and either don't know or care that Yuri's dating them.

They and several other people, are watching Yuri's dance group practice. Yuri is a sight, skin tight black jeans, an incredibly oversized white silk shirt with several buttons undone, his hair is messy, cheeks flushed, panting and sweating from exertion. Basically, he looks like he walked straight out of one of Yuya and Ryosuke's wet dreams.

The dance captain calls for a break, and Yuya and Ryosuke are quick to Approach Yuri before anyone else can even attempt to. "Ryo-chan, Yuyan" Yuri pants out, moaning slightly as he stretches his back. Yuya and Ryosuke share a quick look, the 'God's really testing us' look.

It takes everything in them not to press Yuri against one of the mirrored walls and claim him right then and there. Yuri can tell, because of course he can, and what does Yuri do? He plays it up more, rolls his neck back, swings his hips back and forth, and let's out quite possibly the most needy sounding whiny moan to ever exist.

Without even looking around at the rest of the room, Yuya and Ryosuke can tell that the other people are staring, probably Blushing, entirely enthralled with the beautiful creature that is Chinen Yuri. Unfortunately for them, Yuri's theirs, and they don't share, haven't shared since Chinen was barely out of diapers and clinged to them constantly.

♡

Ryosuke and Yuya manage to make it through the rest of Yuri's practice without jumping him or killing anyone who's eyes linger on him to long. The three of them are about to leave, when a boy considerably younger than the three of them, approaches. The boy's face is red, and his hands are shaking slightly when he finally manages to stutter out, "Chinen-senpai, w-w-will y-you go o-on a d-date with m-me?"

♡

Yamada knows killing people is wrong and all, but honestly, those people need to stop hitting on his boyfriends. "The three of us can't fuck if you're in prison" Yuya hisses to him quietly, obviously trying not to murder the kid as well, if the clear strain in his voice and look of absolute disdain are anything to go by.

"Oh, I'm flattered Mori-san, really, but I'm already dating," he gestures to Yuya and Ryosuke, "these two." The boy's face, if possible, gets redder," I'm so sorry" he apologizes bowing repeatedly in the short time it takes him to practically run out of the room.

The door barely closes before Yuri's turning to look at them, when he sees the irritated looks they still have focused on the door he laughs, "are my lovely boyfriends jealous of a freshman?" He asks, clearly teasing.

Rather than attempt to refute that statement, they pout, Yuri coos and before Yuya or Ryosuke can blink. Yuri's got his arms around Ryosuke neck, pulling him into a kiss that is quickly returned. The whine Chinen let's out when Ryosuke's tongue slides into his mouth is what springs Yuya into action. He threads his fingers in Yuri's hair and tugs, enjoying the Younger's muffled moan, as he feverishly presses bites to Yuri's neck.

Ryosuke's the first to pull away, panting and flushed, "home now" he states, one hand gripping a bruise into Yuri's hip and the other tangled with Yuya's free hand, and Yuri and Yuya are quick to agree.


	3. Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamada and Takaki are yakuza bosses

"So, you have a boyfriend?" The stranger asks, in a stupidly hopefully voice, and as Chinen has told him six times now "yes, please leave me alone", but as life would have it, the guy completely ignores him and continues trying to hit on him.

Chinen sees his boyfriends approaching, irritation clear on their faces and he smiles. "For the last time, i have a boyfriend, two actually, two very possessive ones, who don't like when people try to touch what's theirs"

"Really i don't see them" he replies, cocky.

♡ 

"behind you" Yuya growls, reveling in the way the man jumps, the man turns slowly recognition dawning on his face when he sees Yuya and Ryosuke.

"Sorry bosses" the man stutters out obviously afraid, "i d-didn't know he was y-yours", "best not to make the same mistake again" Ryosuke states, disdain evident. The man scrambles up, quickly walking away, and Chinen smiles up at his boyfriends.

Yuya and Ryosuke may be yakuza bosses now, but to Chinen they'll always be the two possessive idiots he grew up with, and starting dating. God he loves them.


	4. Mine (Takayamachii edition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably very familiar with the one i posted in 'Sasha's shitty fics" but Takayamachii, because they're my ot3 and I'm trash.

if looks could kill, the stranger hitting on Chinen would have died 20 times over. Yamada and Takaki are glaring at the man, specifically where he has placed his filthy hand on Chinen's shoulder, and honestly that would have been fine (okay so they're lying sue them). But then the man drags his hand up to caress Chinen's cheek, and Yamada's going to stab him and Takaki's gonna dismember him.

Yamada takes a deep breath turns to look at Takaki, who nods at him, before the two of them are squaring their shoulders and being to walk toward them, "Chii-chan" Yamada calls as they approach, and just when Chinen turns to look at them, Yamada yanks Chinen's phone right out of his hand and tosses it to Takaki. "Yama-chan, Yuyan" he shouts, and while Yamada may only be a few inches taller than Chii, Takaki is taller than both of them.

As Chinen stretches to reach his phone, his shirt rides up revealing bite marks and hand shaped bruises on his hips, Yamada slides one hand up to his waist pressing against his back, as Takaki slides the hand not holding the phone up to said squeeze said bruises.

The effect is immediate, Chinen's breath hitches, his eyes start to glaze and his arms stop reaching for his phone and instead wrap themselves around Takaki's neck, and thrusts his hips back against where Yamada's pressed behind him.

Over Chinen's head Takaki smirks at the man before squeezing again to hear the whiny moan Chinen let's out, to feel him rock his hip back and forth against him and Yamada. 

" shall we go home, chii?" Yamada asks, voice teasing, as he bites at Chinen's shoulder gently, "y-y-yes" Chinen whispers out, and Yamada and Takaki don't need to be told twice. Takaki and Yamada turn Chinen around and start to walk him back towards their apartment, before they round the corner both Yamada and Takaki turn to look at the man again Yamada mouths "touch him again and I'll kill you" as Takaki makes a throat slitting motion, just to see the man's eyes widened in fear.


	5. Why Takaki doesn't go clubbing with his senpais

Why'd Takaki agree to go to this club, especially considering he went with some of his senpais. He should've brought his boyfriends at least then he could distract himself with kissing them, but instead he's sitting in a booth with a very persistent girl asking him to dance.

"You don't look gay." She says and Takaki wants to bash his head into the table. "Well i am" he replies "then where's your boyfriend?" She shoots back obviously disbelieving, he's about to reply when he hears "Yuyan" and suddenly he has a lap full of Yuri and Ryosuke sliding in the seat beside him, pressing in close.

Takaki grins, happy to have his boyfriends here, basking in the weight of Yuri on his lap and Ryosuke's hand on the back of his neck.

He would have totally forgotten about the girl across from them, hadn't she scoffed. Ryosuke's glaring at the girl before he and Yuri can even blink, "problem" Ryosuke asks voice laced with clear distaste. The girl seems taken aback, "well, obviously your just his friends, come to save him from me and attempt to solidify his gay statement" and wow, this girl is entirely oblivious to whats right in front of her face.

Yuri's the one to speak next "and how exactly do you know that" he asks voice monotone, the girl opens her mouth ready to rebuke when suddenly his heads turned towards Ryosuke and they're kissing. Takaki is a very weak man, even more for his boyfriends, feeling Yuri grind down against him, and Ryosuke's tongue against his, has him practically melting.

It's maybe 5 minutes later, the girl's definitely gone, and Takaki is half-hard, thrusting up against Yuri with one hand fisted in his hair so he can kiss him while Ryosuke leaves Hickeys on Takaki's neck. "Get a room" someone, probably one of their senpais yell, Yuri pulls away flushed and writhing against him, while making grabby hands at Ryosuke, who's quick to pull Yuri into his lap and seal their mouths together.

"Great idea" Takaki says more to himself than anyone.


	6. Why Ryosuke can't stream at home anymore

Trying to stream when you're dating Takaki Yuya and Chinen Yuri, is a test in patience Ryosuke absolutely doesn't have. He knows they're doing it on purpose too.

the first time Ryosuke has to cut a stream short because of his dear boyfriends is because said boyfriends are fucking.

"Y-yuya please" Yuri whines loudly, and Ryosuke's grip on his controller tightens. And because they know he's listening the next moan Yuri let's out is his name, "I'm sorry guys, I have to cut this a little short but I'll be back later!" He grits out, before rushing to turn off all his equipment, and stomping out of the room he uses to stream and into their bedroom.

Yuya's got Yuri riding him, a harsh grip on his hips preventing him from going faster. Yuya smirks up at him as soon as he enters, "done streaming already, Yama-chan?"

This is why Ryosuke can never get any work done.


	7. Takayamachii alpha/beta/omega au

They find out Chinen's in pre-heat, purely on accident, said accident may or may not have included the slight maiming of Yuto.

♡

Chinen knows his heat's gonna start soon, knows as soon as he wakes from a dream about two very familiar alpha's, panting, hard, and in a puddle of his own slick. He'd thought he could at least make it through today's practice, he is wrong. So very wrong.

♡

Chinen knows he screwed when Keito and Inoo toss him concerned looks, is even more screwed when they approach and ask if he'll be okay, darting looks between him and the cause of all Chinen's sexual frustration, Yuya and Ryosuke. 

"I-I'll be fine" he grits out, trying to sound convincing, but considering the look both Inoo and Keito throw at him, he's not doing a very good job. "Ok, so, maybe I'm not fine" he says, voice trembling, Inoo sighs, irritated, "Chii, baby, why'd you have to fall in love with two of the densest alphas to ever exist?", and god, Chinen wonders the same thing.

Chinen knows Inoo's thought of something when he sees his eyes light up and the sly grin that spreads across his lips, knows Keito's unfortunately, thought of the same thing when he returns Inoo's grin with one of his own.

"Say, Chii" Inoo asks, voice sugary sweet, "how about we help you" and honestly, Chinen's a little scared.

♡

Inoo and Keito's idea of helping is apparently shoving him into Yuto's lap, quickly whispering something to him, smirking at Chinen, then walking away.

Yuto smiles down at him, and if Chinen didn't know better, he'd think Yuto was completely innocent. Chinen does, however, know better and is completely unsurprised when Yuto leans down to whisper in his ear,

"Whether you notice or not, Takaki and Yamada are incredibly possessive of you, they're, sadly, also incredibly dense. How they haven't realized you're almost in heat yet is astounding, so we're gonna try to speed things up"

Chinen sighs, "I assume Daiki, Yabu, and Hika are in on this too?", "oh absolutely" Yuto replies with a grin. "If this doesn't work, you fuckers owe me," Chinen says. "Trust us" Yuto purrs, as he slides one hand down to grip Chinen's waist and the other up into his hair "it'll work".

Yuto tugs his hair harshly, mouth pressing bites against his neck, and Chinen's a goner.

♡

The sound of Chinen moaning has Yuya and Ryosuke's heads snapping towards where Chinen is in Yuto's lap. Head tilted back, hips rolling, and small whines escaping his throat. The sight has them growling, eyes narrowed, and teeth bared, Chinen's scent has them growling more, heavy, sweet, and laced with neediness. He's so obviously in pre-heat, that Yuya and Ryosuke wonder how they didn't notice as soon as he walked in. 

Chinen's writhing in Yuto's lap, covered in Yuto's scent and reeking of want, and Yuya and Ryosuke are going to Kill him. 

Yuya's hoisting Chinen right out of Yuto's lap and pushing him into a corner before anyone can blink and he and Ryosuke are growling, eyes narrowed and tinged red. Yuto's jeans are damp from Chinen's slick, and he's Smirking at them, "problem, Yama-chan, Yuyan?" He asks, smug, "What the fuck do you think you're doing"

Yamada hisses and Yuto's smirk widens "I'm helping Chinen with his heat, like the good alpha I am" And all hell breaks loose. Ryosuke lunges at Yuto arm reeled back about to beat him into the ground with Yuya quick to follow, when Chinen whines loudly "R-Ryosuke, Y-Y-Yuyan, please" 

Chinen's sprawled in the corner Yuya pushed him in, legs spread wide, one hand shoved down his pants, and eyes blown wide. Suddenly beating Yuto to death isn't top priority, getting over to Chinen is.


	8. Meeting disaster

Takaki thought Ryosuke's sisters were scary, and trust him they are, but standing in front of Saya Chinen sends a shiver of fear down his spine.

"Here to ask for Yuri’s hand in marriage, are we?" Saya asks, and from the corner of his eye he can see Yuri and Ryosuke peering at them from the living room window, very obviously laughing. And like the intelligent man he is, Yuya replies, "uh…….no?", Saya’s response is immediate, "what is our Yuri not good enough to marry."

That's absolutely not what Yuya meant, that's not what he meant at all, " n-no! I'd be honored if Yuri would marry me and Ryosuke!, I know I've met your parents before, but I wanna get closer before I actually propose! " He stutters out, entirely panicked.

Thankfully his dear boyfriends take pity on him and open the door, "nee-chan, leave Yuyan alone he looks like he's gonna have a panic attack." Yuri giggles, "think of it this way Yuu-chan, at least you haven't blurted out our sex life yet." Ryosuke adds, him and Yuri giggling the entire time.

Yuya's face flushes, remembering the disaster that occurred when meeting with Ryosuke’s parents and sisters. "And too much information." Saya states, pushing past her brother to enter the house.

"By the way," Saya calls over her shoulder before she rounds the corner to the kitchen, "Our parents aren't home for another two hours, please keep your activities quiet."


	9. Yuya's birthday presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S YUYA'S BIRTHDAY DAY BOOOOOIIIIII

The last thing Yuya expects to see when he opens his apartment door is his band members standing huddled up in the middle of his living room, whispering. Of which he can only make out "we need to leave before A: Takaki gets home or B: his presents start fucking"

"guys?" Yuya asks just as a very loud, very familiar moan sounds from his bedroom. They turn to look at him, "uh…" Yabu and Hikaru say blankly, as the rest stare. Another moan, this time different but still familiar rings out, springing Inoo into action.

"Hey Yuyan! we're here to give you your birthday presents," he starts herding the others towards the door, "two actually, they're in your room, have fun! not too much though, we'd still like to have Yama-chan and Chii when you're done. Bye now!" And slams his own door in his face, another moan comes from his room and he can’t get his shoes off fast enough.

His beautiful boyfriends are in his bed, completely naked, making out and rutting against each other. Ryosuke's got Yuri pinned down, one hand in his hair and the other gripping his thigh, so he can press closer.

Yuri has his legs spread wide so Ryosuke can fit between them, grinding against him, his own hands clenched in Ryosuke's hair. The icing on the cake is the two purple ribbons tied in pretty bows around their necks.

"started without me." Yuya says smirking, they pull apart while Yuri turns his head to look at him, Ryosuke continues his work leaving love bites all along Yuri’s neck, collarbones and chest. Yuri’s lips are swollen, red, and so inviting, his eyes glazed over and blown wide with lust.

"Happy Birthday, Yuyan." Yuri says, voice strained from Ryosuke's mouth kissing at his chest. Ryosuke pulls away, silencing Yuri’s needy whines with a harsh grind from where they're pressed flush to each other, he turns to Yuya and smirks, "Happy Birthday, Yuu-chan. Aren't you going to open your presents?"

He'll deny it later, but He practically scrambles to undress and join. A Happy Birthday to him indeed.


	10. Sharing clothes

"How much of your outfit is Yamada's and Takaki's clothes." Inoo asks teasingly, looking Chinen up and down with a fond look. "The shirt and socks are Yuyan's, the pants, jacket and shoes are Ryosuke's, and the underwear are mine. I think."

Chinen answers, smirking at where he can see Hikaru fake gagging behind Inoo, as if he doesn't turn into a puddle of softness when he sees Yabu wearing one of his shirts or jackets.

"Are you sure their possessive asses don't throw away your clothes so you have to wear theirs." Keito comments from the couch.

'good point.' Chinen thinks.


	11. Staring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OT3 goes to the beach. One of them is having trouble hiding their hickeys. (Bonus if they have multiple hickeys and are trying really hard to keep people from looking.)

Chinen really regrets letting Ryosuke and Yuya talk him into going to the beach.

Everyone, and Chinen means everyone, is staring at him. Wide eyes darting between the smattering of hickeys and bruises on his neck, chest, hips, shoulders and collarbones, to his boyfriends, flanking both of his sides with possessive hands gripping his hips.

Thank god his swim trunks are long enough to hide the love bites and bruises on his thighs.


	12. Unfinished Panther god descendant Yamada and wolf god descendant Takaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea inspired by "feels the world settle" by noona96n, and just haven't finished it but figured I'd post it anyway. Who knows! I could finish it eventually 
> 
> (Alternatively titled "favored by gods")

Chinen’s mum always told him he was loved by the gods, a blessing many would seek to have, to possess.

♡

Chinen sees them first when he’s two, just starting to walk and explore his surroundings. A large Panther is sitting on a high up branch in one of the trees in his backyard and an equally large Wolf is peering at him from under the brush. They're watching him, two sets of amber eyes following his every move, his sister calls out for him and when he turns to look back they're gone.

He meets Them formally when he’s 13, a chubby cheeked boy called Yamada Ryosuke and a tall boy a couple years old called Takaki Yuya.

And he knows.

Knows from the flicking of a feline tail that Chinen swears he sees whenever Ryosuke dances, from the growling voice Yuya uses when he's angry, from the way they both watch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by   
> "Feels the world settle" by noona96n  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775274/chapters/31661760


	13. Love you more!

"I'm sorry, what?" Daiki says, less confused, more exasperated. "Which one of us do you think loves Yuri more." Ryosuke and Yuya repeat, dead serious.

Seconds go by before Daiki practically growls, "you're both dating him." Which, yes, Ryosuke and Yuya know that but, "We know, but like, which of us do you think loves Yuri more."

Daiki's gonna hit them. He's gonna hit them incredibly hard. In an increasingly unhinged tone, Daiki repeats, "You're BOTH dating him, there is no 'who loves Yuri more', if that was the case then Inoo would have you two beat."

That triggers what Daiki likes to call, "Takayama's possessiveness hour", which is ironic considering Yuya and Ryosuke are always jealous little shits when Chinen's involved. Both turn to glare at Inoo and Daiki would feel bad, but, at least they aren't bothering him anymore.


	14. Short drabbles for Yama-chan's birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Yamada Ryosuke! I love you more than you could know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some short things!

1\. Ryosuke likes seeing Yuya's hands on Yuri, of course he does, he's dating both of them after all. But there's something about Yuya's big hands gripping at Yuri's hips or thighs that Ryosuke really likes.

2\. Ryosuke's birthday presents from his members are a red silk ribbon, a half a basket of strawberries, and a half full can of whipped cream. Yuya's gift is their dear Yuri tied to their bed with red silk ribbons, covered in strawberries and whipped cream and begging to be touched. It's his favorite birthday gift.

3\. Yuri is the best thing that's ever happened to Ryosuke. Soft kisses, never ending cuddles, holding Yuri in his arms and simply being together with the love of his life on his birthday is Ryosuke's favorite gift of all.

4\. One of Yuya's favorite things is sitting between Yuri's legs, while the younger plays with his hair. He loves the little giggles Yuri lets out when he manages to put a tiny braid in his hair. Loves when Ryosuke joins in with hair clips left by his nieces.

5\. Ryosuke and Yuri are cuddling when Yuya finally comes home, "I'm here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses." He states before collapsing face first into their bed, Ryosuke and Yuri share a look of undeniable love and affection for their boyfriend.


	15. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moved from "Sasha's shitty fic collection"

Yamada thought Chinen couldn't possibly get cuter , turns out he was wrong. Chinen's pressed up against his side, fingers twisted in Yamada's shirt and face pressed against his neck. "Nice" Yamada whispers, voice soft and so loving, Chinen presses closer a small whine escaping his throat as he tries to get closer, and honestly Yamada could cry, "n-nice" Yamada says again slightly teary. As Yamada drifts to sleep he thinks to himself 'there's no place I'd rather be.'


	16. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chinen likes having his hair pulled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moved from "Sasha's shitty fic collection"

Chinen likes having his hair pulled, always has always will. That being said, Chinen genuinely wishes he had never let that little secret slip, especially having let it slip to Takaki. Takaki who's been teasing him for years, and has a new found affinity for trying to piss Chinen's lovely boyfriend, Yamada, off. Now as it stands, Chinen's slighty pissed off at Yamada right now as well, (yutoyama AnAn) which is the only reason he doesn't knee Takaki in the stomach from where he's sitting on his lap. That and because it feels kinda good, and Chinen's slighty attention starved and horny.

At first Chinen thinks Takaki's just petting his head, something Takaki does constantly, but then Takaki's settling a hand on his lower back and pulling him further into his lap. "What the fuck are you doing" Chinen hisses, Takaki's answer makes Chinen wanna punch him, "im playing my new favorite game, the piss Yama-chan off game." "Did you miraculously forget that you and i aren't alone." Chinen spits at him through gritted teeth, "oh don't worry about that" Takaki answers "the others are in on it too" 

Chinen's about to tell him that both he, Inoo, Yabu, Hika, Yuto, Daiki and Keito are all assholes, when Takaki clenches the hand resting in Chinen's hair and pulls. "Nnngh" Chinen moans, hips jerking, and head pushing back into Takaki's hand for more. Takaki's smirking down at him, lips curled up teasingly, "i hate y-you...aahh" Chinen is cut short as Takaki pulls again.

"do you really?" Takaki ask teasing clear in his voice, Chinen's about to answer when Takaki uses the hand on his lower back to push him closer and pulls his head back by his hair, and grinding his hips up into Chinen's "Ah...A-Ahh.." Chinen moans desperately trying to resist the urge to grind down. Takaki lean up "I think Yama-chan might kill me"

Takaki whispers into Chinen's ear, before Chinen's roughly pulled out of Takaki's lap right into Yamada's. Yamada's glaring at Takaki "i would leave if i were you" he spits, and Takaki because he has a death wish, smirks at Yamada and replies "have fun" before getting up and leaving.

Now Chinen's sitting in Yamada's lap, hard and wanting, with small needy moans coming out of his mouth. One of Yamada's hands reaches up to tangle in Chinen's hair, gripping and tugging harshly, Chinen grinds his hips down desperately trying to get friction "A-Ahh, R-Ryosuke p-p-please". Yamada pulls Chinen's head towards him and smashes their lips together, Chinen kisses back immediately, mouth already opened in a moan as Yamada slips his tongue into to Chinen's mouth, hungry and all consuming.

Yamada slides his free hand underneath Chinen's shirt, fingers immediately going up to rub teasingly at Chinen's nipples. Yamada pulls away, panting and breathless, "don't sit on anyone else's lap" Yamada growls before the hand up his shirt slides dow to undo the button of his jeans and unzip his zipper.

When Yamada's hand wraps around Chinen's cock, he whines high and needy, thrusting up into Yamada's hand, "Ryosuke, f-f-faster please" Chinen crys out. 

Yamada is quick to comply, hand moving faster and thumbing the tip on every upstroke, "no one but me is aloud to touch you like this" Yamada grunts out, bucking his clothed cock up against Chinen's ass, "n-no one b-b-but you R-Ryosuke" chinen stutters, and Chinen's close, so close to coming he can taste it. Hips thrusting up into Yamada's hand even faster, and Yamada can tell because he grabs a fistful of Chinen's hair and pulls, and Chinen's coming, voice high and sweet, moaning Yamada's name.

Yamada's quick to follow, grinding up into Chinen a few more times before he's coming in his jeans. A throaty sound escaping the back of his throat, "i mean it" Yamada pants out, "the only lap you're aloud to sit on is mine" the hand still in Chinen's hair tugging again, "okay" Chinen moans out softly, arms wrapping around Yamada's neck.

♡

Despite having explained to Yamada that Takaki was doing it on purpose, Yamada proceeds to purposely trip Takaki for the next two weeks.


	17. You're dating!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired after seeing a compilation of yuya's character from gokusen not being interested in girls, and bam! Also shinkumi, just cause. Also, i don't want to cause confusion, so let's pretend yuya's character for gokusen is named Yuya Ogata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moved from "Sasha's shitty fic collection"

They're sitting in Kumai's ramen shop, when Honjo first brings it up.

♡

"How come you're not interested in girls, you gay or something?" Honjo ask not unkindly, "and if i was" Yuya responds, eyes narrowed and shoulders tense "we don't mind" Kuraki adds quickly "if you're gay i mean" he finishes hand awkwardly rubbing at the back of his neck. "Of course, we don't" Honjo corrects "love is love, and all that mushy shit, right?" He gestures at the others who all nod their heads in agreement.

Yuya relaxes slightly "I'm not interested in girls and I'm dating someone" he says, and that's what really springs the others into action "WHAT" his friends combined voice shout, "what's their name?" "do we know them?" "How long have you been together" and "why didn't you tell us?, comes hurling at him The last question being from Yankumi who's magically appeared next to Ren with her husband Shin standing next to her, rolling his eyes fondly.

"his names Chinen, no you don't know him, three years, and because of this reaction" Yuya responds exasperation evident in his voice, "THREE YEARS" Shunsuke screeches voice breaking sound barriers Yuya didn't even know existed, "three years" he confirms, rubbing at where he's pretty sure his ear's bleeding. "You have to introduce us" Yankumi says with a wide smile and bright eyes. Yuya sighs.

♡

It's been a week of non-stop pestering, before the others finally meet Chinen, not only by their suprise but by Yuya's as well.

they're walking to the front gate when they notice a crowd of momo high girls surrounded something, they're cooing and giggling and constantly repeating the word cute. A few girls shift slightly revealing what they're surrounding, standing in the middle of the circle of girls is a rather short boy, a rather cute short boy, wide eyes darting back and forth and visibly scared.

"Yuri?" Yuya calls out loudly over the screaming girls, and the boy lifts his head to look passed the girls at them, when he makes eye contact with Yuya his eyes brighten and a cute smile works it's way onto his face.

"Yuyan!" the boy, Yuri, calls back pushing his way through the girls to get to them, and when he does he throws himself into Yuya's waiting arms. The girls and guys stare, the girls in what is obviously jealousy and the guys in shock. Yuya noticing the girls looks of disdain yells, "got a problem!".

The girls quickly disperse leaving Yuya, Yuri, and Yuya's friends alone standing in the courtyard. After scaring the girls away, Yuya look down at Yuri eyes soft and asks, "not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?", Yuri giggles leaning up to press a kiss to Yuya's lips before responding.

"i got out of school early today, and thought I'd suprise you." Yuri notices the others and shoots them a smile, "oh my god" Kuraki whispers clutching his chest, the others can't help but to agree, this boy is so cute it should be illegal. "You must be Yuyan's friends, I'm Chinen Yuri, pleased to meet you" he introduces

before any of them can respond Yankumi is there shaking his hand and replying "I'm Yamaguchi Kumiko, Ogata's teacher, pleased to meet you", Yuri giggles again "nice to meet you Yamaguchi-sensei" he says, bowing respectfully. Yankumi turns to Yuya and says "how could you keep such an adorable boy from us, a boy from one of my family's allies no less".

"ALLIES" Rikiya shouts, which is quicky echoed by the others. "Ah," Yuri starts "I'm the youngest son of Kumichou Tenkai's daughter from the Tenkai group" he finishes cheeks flushing from the attention.

Ren turns to look at Yuya "i hope you don't have anything planned, because you're telling us how this entire thing started" he states. And Yuya sighs again.


	18. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moved from "Sasha's shitty fic collection"

if looks could kill, the stranger hitting on Chinen would have died 20 times over. Yamada's glaring at the man, specifically where he has placed his filthy hand on Chinen's shoulder, and honestly that would have been fine (okay so he's lying sue him). But then the man drags his hand up to caress Chinen's cheek, and Yamada's going to stab him.

Yamada takes a deep breath before squaring his shoulders and being to walk toward them, "Chii-chan" he calls as he approaches, and just when Chinen turns to look at him, he yanks Chinen's phone right out of his hand. "Yama-chan" he shouts, and while Yamada may only be a few inches taller then Chii, he is still taller.

As Chinen stretches to reach his phone, his shirt rides up revealing bite marks and hand shaped bruises on his hips, Yamada slids the hand not holding the phone up to said bruises and squeezes.

The affect is immediate, Chinen's breath hitches, his eyes start to glaze and his arms stop reaching for his phone and instead wrap themselves around Yamada's neck. Over Chinen's head Yamada smirks at the man before squeezing again to hear the whiny moan Chinen let's out. 

" shall we go home, chii?" Yamada asks, voice teasing "y-y-yes" Chinen whispers out, and Yamada doesn't need to be told twice. He turns them around and starts to walk back towards their apartment, before they round the corner Yamada turns to look at the man again he mouths "touch him again and I'll kill you" just to see the mans eyes widened in fear.


	19. Death wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafia/Yakuza boss Yamada, as requested by @machawave and @_hiirei on Twitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moved from "Sasha's shitty fic collection"

Despite what new recruits and people outside their clan think, Chinen is not just Yamada's pretty whore, Chinen is Yamada's right hand, his husband, and one of the few people Yamada truly trusts. People tend to forget these details when Chinen's sitting on Yamada's lap, grinding against him unabashedly in the middle of a meeting, people try to touch him like he's not Yamada's prized possession. Those people never last long.

♡

Chinen's sitting on Yamada's desk, shirt hanging off one shoulder and pants undone, waiting for these new recruits to hurry up, ask their questions and leave. He can feel, as well as, see the looks they throw at him, most looking at him with poorly veiled lust and eyes wondering over his exposed skin. One, a buffer guy with an obvious complex, glares at Chinen in blatant disgust. And in the moment Chinen decides that he wants to have a little fun, "Yama-chan" he whines, high and needy, "hurry up". Chinen sees his muscles tense, his jaw clench, and his hands curl into fists, and knows he's won. Chinen smirks, hops down from the desk and walks over to where Yamada's standing, and places himself in front of him. 

He wraps his arms around Yamada's neck and presses against him, moaning quietly into his ear when their clothed cocks brush "hurry up Yama-chan, i need you, you wouldn't want me to have to get Yuto to finish your job, would you?" he whines, teasingly rolling his hips against Yamada's, and Chinen can tell he's going to dismiss them, tell them he has more important things to do, but before that the buff recruit for earlier speaks up

"pipe down you cheap whore, boss isn't supposed to please you, you're supposed to please him" he grits out, disdain evident in his voice, and Chinen's smirk widens. The room is deathly quiet after the recruit utters these words, and without even looking at him, Chinen can tell how proud he is of himself for his attempt at reprimanding him, "what did you call, him" Yamada asks voice cold and deceptively calm.

And the recruit clearly isn't expecting that question because he stutters when he replies "A c-c-cheap whore?" And with a flick of Yamada's wrist Yuto and Yabu advance from where they're stationed at the door to grab the recruit by his arms and hual him forward so he's standing right in front of them, Chinen unwinds his arms from Yamada's neck and shift so he's standing at Yamada's side, lifting his head to look at the recruit.

"Apologize" Yamada growls, "w-what" the recruit stutters out again, "APOLOGIZE" Yamada roars, "but he is a whore" the recruit states obviously confused, and Yamada's pissed. Yuto kicks the back of the recruit's knee, hard, and he goes tumbling, before the recruit can even right himself, Yabu's got a fist full of the man's greasy hair and a knife pressed against his throat "you disrespected bosses Husband, " Yuto starts " apologize, now" Yabu finishes. "Is this some kinda test" the recruit yells "no way in hel-" and Yabu's slitting his throat before he can finish his sentences. 

Yamada looks down at the dead man in hatred, before waving his hand at Yuto and Yabu to get rid of him. Yamada looks back up at the other recruits, studies their wide horrified eyes and begins "touch, insult, even breath wrong near Chinen, and I'll have you dead before you can beg for mercy"

♡ 

Now everyone, whether in their gang or someone else's knows not to insult Chinen, unless they have a death wish.


	20. Neko Chii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moved from "Sasha's shitty fic collection"

When Chinen's 13, after having just debuted with Hey! Say! Jump, he pisses his sister off and ends up cursed. Cursed with what you ask? Oh just two fuzzy cat ears on top of his head and a tail sprouting from his backside. Now, maybe this wouldn't have been a problem, if only one of his group members wasn't deathly afraid of cats, it also doesn't help that having said ears and tail makes him even more needy and sensitive. Funnily enough, having cat features doesn't get him kicked out of Johnny's, oh no, if anything it increases their popularity.

Surprisingly neither Hikaru or his other members has a problem with Chinen's new appendages, if anything they think it makes him cuter, it also makes them increasingly more protective, especially Yamada.

♡

Chinen's in Kanjani8's practice room, sitting on Maruyama's lap, purring and enjoying Maruyama's big hands petting his head and ears. When Yamada bursts through the door, walks over to Chinen, grabs his wrist and hauling up, he bows to Maruyama, before dragging Chinen out of the room. Chinen's heart is beating fast, it increases when Yamada slams him against a wall. "Stop hanging around with other groups" he hisses, clearly angry, "you're in Hey! Say! Jump, not any other group" 

he finishes, letting Chinen go, and stalking ahead of him. Chinen waits till Yamada rounds the corner before he let's out a breath, he's shaking, panting, and to his faint horror, his cock is pressed against the zipper of his jeans. He runs to the bathroom closest to Jump's practice room and locks himself in a stall, Chinen knows his problem won't go away until it's taken care of.

Chinen lifts his shirt, hiking it as far up as he can, and shoving it in his mouth to muffle his sounds. He unzips his jean pulls them and his boxers down to his thighs and wraps his hand around his length, Chinen moans when he finally touches himself already on edge for his brief encounter with Yamada. He can feel his tail jerking erratically, he brings his free hand back down to rub over his tail, he barely touches it before he's coming, sobbing muffled by the shirt in his mouth. And god, Yamada has no idea what he does to Chinen.

♡

Chinen enters the practice room after he's cleaned himself up, legs still a little shaky and drops down in the first available lap he sees. Keito grunts slight, but shifts himself around so they can both be comfortable, "you okay?" Keito whispers to him, and Chinen shakes his head in a "no", and Keito continues "is it Yama-chan?" He asks, Chinen nods his head, "did you..." he trails off and Chinen nods his head again. Keito sighs and pulls him closer, his hand drops down to stroke Chinen's tail, and maybe he's still a little sensitive because when Keito's fingers brush his fur, he whines, high in his throat and so needy sounding. 

The room goes silent, and Chinen's about to tell Keito to stop, when Keito fully grabs his tail and tugs, "A-Ahhhh, hng" Chinen moans again, hands gripping at Keito's shoulders and trying not to get hard. Keito does it again a few more times, and Chinen's coming again, this time in his jeans. Whining and rolling his hips against nothing

Chinen's still panting and whining when he's roughly pulled away from Keito's lap and practically thrown to the opposite side of the couch, Yamada's glaring at Keito hatred clear on his face, "what the fuck are you doing" Yamada growls, and Keito answers easily " helping you pull your head out of your ass, dipshit", Keito stands then turns to address the others, "practice is over for today, right? We should leave Yamada and Chii to their own devices" before strolling out the door, the others are quick to follow. "Go easy on Chinen will you, I'd rather not have to explain to the choreographer why Chinen can't dance" Yuto states before slamming the door behind him.

They're alone now, Chinen still recovering against the couch and Yamada standing in front of it shaking. Without a word Yamada stalks over to the door and locks it, the sound alone sending shivers down Chinen's spine. "Yama-chan?" Chinen calls, "are you okay?" He asks, and suddenly Yamada's staring him dead in the eyes "I'd be better if the person I'm in love with didn't throw himself at others in front of me" 

Chinen's breath catches loudly, Yamada hears it and his eyes narrow as he slowly approaches Chinen. Chinen flushes, cheeks red, ears twitching, and tail swaying slightly. "In love" Chinen starts, "you're in love with me?" He asks voice barely above a whisper and so full of hope


	21. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is very short and can what ever way you want it too, the ending is happy though, because Yamachii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moved from "Sasha's shitty fic collection"

soulmarks, what a terribly unfair thing, sometimes you have your soulmates name, but they don't have yours. Other times your soulmate rejects you, knowingly or not, and your entire being crumbles.

Chinen has Yamada's name inked right under his ribs, written in red and perfectly neat. And Yamada knows, has seen it imprinted in Chinen's otherwise flawless skin, and ignored it. Even went as far as to pull him aside and tell him that they can't be together, that Chinen may be his soulmate, but that he's not in love with him. Chinen's heart shatters, his soulmark burns, and tears sting the corners of his eyes. But he smiles, tells Yamada that it's okay, that being friends with him is enough. That's when things start to go downhill.

♡

A week after Yamada tells him he's not in love with him, Chinen wakes up and he can't breathe, there's a white hot stabbing pain in his chest, and Chinen can't help but cry. He sobs, hides under his covers, and cry's till there's nothing left. His phone rings several times, but he ignores it, grabs it and turns it off, before throwing it into a corner of his room.

his sister comes in, having heard the bang his phone made as it connected with the wall, takes one look at him, walks over and envelopes him in her arms and says "I'll kill him, I'll absolutely beat the shit out of him", and Chinen laughs but it comes out weak and watery. Saya hugs him tighter, rubs soothing circles in his back, and whispers comforting words into his ears.

♡

Chinen skips practice for a week under the pretense of being sick, he ignores every call, every text message he gets, even goes as far as to block his members. Sadly they catch on pretty quick, and halfway into his second week of staying home and pretending to be sick, the entirety of Hey! Say! Jump is knocking on his door, and demanding to see him. 

Thankfully Saya's the one who answers the door, and like the great sister she is, she turns them away, tells them he's fine and will be back soon, they don't have to know she's lying, that Chinen doesn't plan on coming back until the gnawing pain in his chest when he looks at Yamada disappears.

♡

Unfortunately, Saya's not home the next time they try to visit him

♡

Chinen opens the door and regrets it immediately, standing in front of him on his doorstep, is his members. Chinen panics and attempts to slam the door, but Yabu's foot stops him, and suddenly they're in his house asking questions he doesn't want to answer.

♡

Inoo knows what's wrong with Chinen as soon as he opens the door. Chinen's cheeks are starting to hollow, his eyes are rimmed red, and Inoo can see the bulge of a bandage underneath Chinen's shirt where he knows Yamada's name is.

And in that moment Inoo's heart breaks, he knows soulmate rejection when he sees it, and before he can stop himself, he's pulling Chinen into his arms and hugging him as tightly as he can without hurting him. When Inoo pulls away he asks "let me see", and honestly it's a demand more than a question.

Chinen freezes but pulls his shirt up nonetheless, and carefully peels the bandage away. The sight alone makes Inoo and the others gasp, Chinen's soulmark is swollen, bleeding sluggishly, and immensely bruised. And if Inoo didn't know that Yamada's name was there, he'd have a difficult time deciphering the bruised, bloody mess of letters.

"you fucking asshole!" Takaki practically screams at Yamada, grabbing him by his collar and raising his hand like he's gonna hit him. Yabu's quick to intervene, pulling a dazed Yamada away from Takaki and pushing him towards Hikaru. Yamada looks sick, face pale, and getting paler when ever he accidentally looks at Chinen.

♡

Yamada could cry, looking at Chinen standing in his living room, with his shirt hiked up revealing the absolutely grotesque way his soulmark has bruised, and knowing he's the reason it's like that. Makes him wish Takaki had hit him, "Chinen, I'm so s-sorry" Yamada chokes out, and despite it all Chinen smiles at him.

"Yamada, you can't help it if you're not in love with me" and Yamada really does start to cry, "No" he starts through tears, "I'm just as in love with you as you are with me" he finishes, "i just couldn't admit it to myself, I have your name imprinted in my skin just like you have mine" Yamada admits.

" why did you reject me then?" Chinen asks, genuine confusion on his face, and Yamada can't hide it anymore, "I thought you could do better than me", he states trying not to look at Chinen, Chinen laughs, laughs so hard he has to sit down "Yamada, there's no one i want more in the word than you" and Yamada's heart could burst.

♡

it takes Saya's almost 6 months to forgive him, but he deserves that, at least now. Yamada can call Chinen his, can trace his name on Chinen's ribs with the tips of his fingers, as Chinen presses kisses to where Chinen's name is imprinted on his collarbone.


	22. Popsicle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moved from "Sasha's shitty fic collection"

Chinen's trying to kill him, that or trying to sexually frustrate him to death.

♡

Chinen's eating a popsicle, or more accurately eating a popsicle the most erotic way he possibly can, and Yamada can feel his cock straining against the zipper of his jeans from just watching Chinen's mouth work around it.

♡

Barely 20 minutes later, They're in the bathroom Chinen's on his knees in front of Yamada, mouth wrapped around his cock, spit slick, swollen, and sloppy. Yamada's in heaven, engulfed in the wet heat of Chinen's mouth, he occasionally dips his tongue into the slit and making Yamada tug at Chinen's hair harder. Chinen swirls his tongue around the head and swallows around him. All to soon Yamada's coming, moaning loudly when he feels Chinen throat swallowing his release. Chinen pulls off and Yamada grabs him, crashing their lips together. Licking into his mouth to taste himself on Chinen's tongue. "You're not allowed to eat popsicles anymore" Yamada states when they finally break apart, Chinen doesn't answer, instead he smirks, presses one last kiss to Yamada's lips and leaves.

the next day Chinen's sitting on the floor facing one of the mirrors sucking a red lollipop and honestly, Yamada's gonna die.


	23. Gokusen au Takayamachii edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep.

They're sitting in Kumai's ramen shop, when Honjo first brings it up.

♡

"How come you're not interested in girls, you gay or something?" Honjo ask not unkindly, "and if i was" Yuya responds, eyes narrowed and shoulders tense "we don't mind" Kuraki adds quickly "if you're gay i mean" he finishes hand awkwardly rubbing at the back of his neck. "Of course, we don't" Honjo corrects "love is love, and all that mushy shit, right?" He gestures at the others who all nod their heads in agreement.

Yuya relaxes slightly "I'm not interested in girls and I'm dating two people, and before you ask the two of them are also dating each other, so no I'm not cheating on them" he says, and that's what really springs the others into action "WHAT, TWO?" His friends' combined voices shout, "what's their names?" "do we know them?" "How long have you been together" "two, seriously, i can't even get one" and "why didn't you tell us?, comes hurling at him the last question being from Yankumi who's magically appeared next to Ren with her husband Shin standing next to her, rolling his eyes fondly.

"Their names are Chinen Yuri and Yamada Ryosuke, no you don't know them, three years, yes two, and because of this reaction" Yuya responds exasperation evident in his voice, "THREE YEARS" Shunsuke screeches voice breaking sound barriers Yuya didn't even know existed, "three years" he confirms, rubbing at where he's pretty sure his ear's bleeding. "You have to introduce us," Yankumi says with a wide smile and bright eyes. Yuya sighs.

♡

It's been a week of non-stop pestering, before the others finally meet Chinen and Yamada, not only by their surprise but by Yuya's as well.

they're walking to the front gate when they notice a crowd of momo high girls surrounding something, they're cooing and giggling and constantly repeating the words cute and handsome. A few girls shift slightly revealing what they're surrounding, standing in the middle of the circle of girls are two rather short boys, the shorter of the two is rather cute, wide eyes darting back and forth and visibly scared. Slightly cowering behind the taller one, who's quite handsome considering he's glaring at the girls and protectively holding the shorter one against his back.

"Yuri, Ryosuke?" Yuya calls out loudly over the screaming girls, and both boys lift their heads to look past the girls at them, when their eyes land on Yuya, both visibly relax and their eyes brighten. A cute smile works its way onto the shorter one's face, while the taller one smiles in a way that has definitely broken many hearts.

"Yuyan!" The short boy calls back pushing his way through the girls with the taller right on his heels to get to them, and when they do both throw themselves into Yuya's waiting arms. The girls and guys stare, the girls in what is obviously jealousy and the guys in shock. Yuya, noticing, the girls looks of distaste yells, "got a problem!".

The girls quickly disperse leaving Yuya, Yuri, Ryosuke and Yuya's friends alone standing in the courtyard. After scaring the girls away, Yuya looks down at both boys eyes soft and asks, "not that I'm not happy to see you two, but what are you doing here?", Yuri giggles leaning up to press a kiss to Yuya lips as Ryosuke presses one to his cheek, before Ryosuke responds.

"we got out of school early today, and thought we'd surprise you." Yuri notices the others and shoots them a smile nudging Ryosuke to do the same, "oh my god" Kuraki whispers clutching his chest, the others can't help but to agree, this boy is so cute and the other so handsome it should be illegal. "You must be Yuyan's friends, I'm Chinen Yuri, pleased to meet you" he introduces, "And I'm Yamada Ryosuke" the other finishes

before any of them can respond Yankumi is there shaking both their hands and replying "I'm Yamaguchi Kumiko, Ogata's teacher, pleased to meet you both", Yuri giggles again and Ryosuke smirks "nice to meet you Yamaguchi-sensei" they say, bowing respectfully. Yankumi turns to Yuya and says "how could you keep such an adorable boy and handsome boy from us, especially when one of said boys is from one of my family's allies no less".

"ALLIES" Rikiya shouts, which is quickly echoed by the others. "Ah," Yuri starts, "I'm the youngest son of Kumichou Tenkai's daughter from the Tenkai group" he finishes cheeks flushing from the attention, causing Ryosuke to coo and pull the younger into a kiss.

Ren turns to look at Yuya, who's mostly distracted watching his boyfriends kiss, "I hope you don't have anything planned, because you're telling us how this entire thing started" he states. And Yuya sighs again.


	24. Interrupted

Keito was looking for Chinen. Key word: was, because Keito definitely had found him, and found Takaki as well.

In an empty practice room, Takaki had Chinen pinned to a wall, doing things Keito would rather forget. But when Keito had opened the door and very loudly asked if Chinen was there.

The glare Takaki gave him was...well, terrifying. "what do you want." he growled, moving slightly to better hide Chinen from view. "I n-needed Chinen for something ." Keito stutters

"is someone dying" Takaki hisses, "w-what?" is Keito's less than intelligent response. " Is someone dying." Takaki repeats with a grunt. "no?" Keito responds, "is the building on fire." Takaki asks eyes narrowing into slits, "N-no." Keito says again.

"Then you can wait." Takaki spits, and yeah waiting seems better than death, Keito nods, closes the door and scampers back to the practice room. Remind him not to interrupt Takaki's Chinen time ever again.


	25. I wanna hold hands

"C-can I hold your hand?..”

Chinen stops, had he heard what he thinks he just heard? He turns to Ryosuke, "what?" He asks, unable to stop the teasing grin that tugs at his lips. "Please don't make me ask again." Ryosuke replies, face uncharacteristically flushed.

"Did the Yamada Ryosuke just ask to hold my hand?" Chinen teases, if possible Ryosuke's face gets redder. “GIVE ME YOUR HAND!” Ryosuke shouts face blazing and attracting many stares from passersby. Chinen smirks, usually he's the one asking for attention and affection, so having Ryosuke ask is a rare treat.

"All you had to do was ask." He says, before reaching over to grab Ryosuke's hand and twine their fingers together.


	26. My Yuri and Ryosuke

"Yuri, Ryosuke, this is my mum." Takaki starts, slightly nervous despite both Yuri and Ryosuke having already met his family many times before, "Mum, this is my Yuri and my Ryosuke."

He finishes, a long pause then "w-wait no that's not wha-" Chinen, never missing an opportunity to embarrass one of his boyfriends replies,"hi i'm his Yuri." While Yamada Adds,"And I'm his Ryosuke."

With matching teasing smirks on their faces, Takaki's mum laughs, condescendingly patting her Blushing son on the shoulder, "I like them."


	27. You're single, remember.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me trying to write angst

"Are you single, then?" The interviewer asks, obviously hoping for a more visceral reaction than the monotonously muttered yeses that ring out from the five of them.

Now, despite what most think, JE idols are allowed to not answer questions if they so please. Mostly when said questions are about things they'd rather not share, whether it's for privacy sake, relationships or family related matters.

And most do. Most choose to reply with a "no comment." Or "I'd rather not say."

Some like these current idiots, however, are ignorant to the hurt and anger such carelessly given answers cause.

♡

Really, they should have noticed something was up when as soon as they entered the green room. Their respective boyfriends are sitting on one of the couches opposite the door and don't budge when the door opens.

Assuming they weren't heard, Takaki and Yamada call out, "Chii! We're back!" Followed by Yuto's "Keito, I'm back!", Yabu's "Hika what'd you want for dinner?" And Daiki's "Kei i bought you this cat thing."

Four sets of eyes snap up to look at them, Chinen with a rather forced sickly sweet smile on his face, Keito who's somewhat pouting, Hikaru who is seemingly much more interested in not looking anywhere near Yabu's vicinity, and Inoo whom is straight up glaring at not only Daiki but Yuto, Takaki, Yamada and Yabu as well.

A brief moment of tense silence passes before four voices in various states of displeasure, hurt, and slight anger chorus, "Welcome back, Single 1,2,3,4, and 5."

♤

Inoo treated Chinen and Keito like they were his kids and Hikaru was one of his closest friends, so the unholy rage filled glare (with a flicker of hurt when his eyes passed over Daiki) he leveled at them should have been expected.

"We had to!" Yuto shouts, eyes glued on Keito's pouty face. Inoo, ever the protective mama bear he is, hisses "Bullshit." Eyes narrowed into slits. "Hika, you kn-" Yabu tries to call out, but Hikaru pays him no mind. Face a poorly veiled mask of hurt and insecurity as he stands, "I have filming." He says quickly, voice trembling slightly, before he rushes out the room. Careful even in his haste, not to get within touching distance of Yabu.

Keito's the next to leave, eyes on the ground as he gently pushes past a stunned Yuto, throwing a generic excuse about college behind him. Chinen's next, he shoots a small pained smile to Inoo before leaving without a word, dodging both Takaki's and Yamada's outstretched hands.

Inoo is last, "Had to or not," he starts, "We are hurt." he finishes curtly, standing and leaving without a backwards glance.


End file.
